


Valentine's Day Special

by saigerrr



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a shit ton of fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigerrr/pseuds/saigerrr
Summary: A/N: how was that????? Bonus: what was Evan's gift from Tyler? If you guess correctly, I will write you whatever ship one shot you want.Anyway. The story to this one shot is how this goes is basically how I met and fell in love with my boyfriend. Just a few different details were added for this.I hope you all enjoyed this surprise one shot! I hope you enjoyed and I will talk to y'all in the next one shot. Byyyyeeeeee!!-DarkWord Count: 993





	

Tyler - I AM WILDCAT  
Evan - Vanoss  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Note: They aren't youtubers and they don't know each other. Yet ;) not until the middle. Also: play song when the romantic shit happens) 

Tyler's Pov

Valentine's Day.  
February 14th, 2016  
3:30pm  
*currently scrolling through Instagram*  
I was scrolling through instagram, seeing who liked my photos, looking at what people I follow post when my phone vibrates that I get a message on there. I click on the message and see that it is from one of my followers.  
The message reads:  
New message, 3:35pm:  
Hey there! I don't mean to bother you but I wanted to tell you that I really love seeing all of your posts and like them as much as I can. You seem like an awesome person and I'd like to be friends with you. If you don't want to be friends, that's cool, we can just remain followers. But it'd be cool if you did want to be friends. Anyway, that's it, I'm sorry if I bothered you. You don't have to reply to this message if you don't want to, I just wanted to tell you that you're cool and I love when you post. Bye!

Wow. I've never been complimented like that before by a stranger. It would be cool to be friends with him. I decided to message him back.

Message Sent, 3:40pm: Hey! Don't worry, you aren't a bother, I'd love to be friends. I also really love your posts as well.  
I wait for him to message me back.

New message, 3:42pm: Awesome! I'm Evan by the way, what's your name?

Message sent, 3:43pm: Tyler. Nice to meet you Evan. So, how old are you? 

New message, 3:44pm: I'm 24, you? 

Message sent: 3:45pm: I'm 23

New message, 3:46pm: lol I'm older than you ;P  
Anyway, where are you from? 

Message sent, 3:47pm: lol yeah, and I'm from Tennessee. You? 

New message, 3:48pm: Canada. 

3rd Person Pov.  
Evan and Tyler kept messaging back and forth until Tyler looked at his clock and saw it was almost 2am. He told Evan goodbye and went to sleep. 

Over the next few weeks, him and Evan found out that they have tons and I mean TONS in common. They have the same interests and haven't disagreed on anything yet. 

It was going great. 

A few months later, Tyler began growing feelings for the other man. And the way Evan was acting, he had feelings for Tyler too. 

November 3rd, 2016  
5:00pm  
the day Evan and Tyler show their faces to each other through skype for the first time. 

Tyler was nervous. Really, really nervous. He has fallen for Evan. Hard. And today was the day that not only was he showing his face, he was telling Evan how he feels. 

It was late. Evan hasn't called him on Skype yet. Tyler has been sitting at his computer since 10pm...

November 4th, 1:01am.  
Evan finally calls. 

They both put face cam on. Tyler looks up and finally matches a face to the man he fell for. And. He is gorgeous. He is the most perfect man. Tyler looks at him, studies his face for what seems like hours. What brings him back is the sound of Evan calling his name. He looks back up and snaps put of it. "You Okay man?" "I have to tell you something Evan" "Okay, shoot" He smiles. Then, Tyler spills the beans. "I love you. I love you so, so much. I've loved you for months now. You're the best thing to ever come into my life and I dont want to lose you. You might not feel the same way and that's okay, we can be friends and all but I wanted to tell you that I love you and oh god you're staring at me, yo-" "Tyler shut up, of course I love you back you absolute walnut. I send you hearts all the time. That should've given it away.""R-really?" Tyler can't stop smiling. "Yes. Will you be mine, Tyler?" "As long as you'll be mine"

Valentine's Day  
February 14th, 2017  
12:00pm 

Tyler got woken up by the sound of knocking. He walked downstairs to find a box at his door with a note on it saying "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL SKYPE DATE" He smiled because he knows this is a Valentine's Gift. He sent a box like this to Evan.  
Skype date is in 6 hours.  
He does his usual thing and is ready by then. 

6:00pm  
Still Valentine's Day.  
Skype Date  
One year anniversary of when they met

Tyler gets a call from even on Skype and immediately accepts it. His smiling boyfriend's face pops up and Tyler smiles even more. He has his dinner, wine and the box from earlier next to him and by the looks of it, so does Evan. 

*skip to after eating and catching up* 

"Okay babe, ready to open your box?" "Yeah babe, but you open yours first" Tyler was skeptical but he opened it. There was the cheesy Valentine's gifts and then an envelope, he looked at Evan, who was grinning ear to ear and back down to the envelope. He opened it and found: a two way plane ticket. Leaving on the 20th of February. To Vancouver, British Columbia. Canada. He smiles "You got me a plane ticket?" "Yes babe! So you can visit and we can meet in person! Do you like it?" "I love it, thank you. now open yours." Evan opened it and looked into it. "It isn't much, not like a plane ticket bu-" "I love it. I love it so much. Thank you babe" "You're welcome" they both cannot smiling ear to ear.  
They talked for the rest of the night and both fell asleep while in the call at 6am.  
Tyler woke up later thinking about how happy he is.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: how was that????? Bonus: what was Evan's gift from Tyler? If you guess correctly, I will write you whatever ship one shot you want.  
> Anyway. The story to this one shot is how this goes is basically how I met and fell in love with my boyfriend. Just a few different details were added for this.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this surprise one shot! I hope you enjoyed and I will talk to y'all in the next one shot. Byyyyeeeeee!!  
> -Dark   
>                                                 Word Count: 993


End file.
